


December 17th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [17]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 17th

When the time of the cold season began, he really rushed around the world with joy. Sometimes he was glad that most didn't believe in him; it was more fun then to let them slip or be struck by one of his snowballs. He did enjoy it though when children were surrounding him with a chant of “ChangMin Frost! ChangMin Frost!”

Although his duty made him happy, he couldn't deny that most of the time he felt lonely. Well, what else to expect when no one could see you except they believed in you and, sadly enough, when children grew up they tended to forget him just as fast as the snow began to melt in the sun.

ChangMin just swung his wooden rod over a lake when the scenery reminded him of this one time where he had fallen deeply for a living man. A youth back then of 19 years who couldn't see him and whom he had watched every day anew throughout the cold winter. ChangMin smiled fondly at the memory. YunHo had been his name, and ChangMin had fallen for him because of the sheer joy his handsome face had displayed with the first snow and morning dew.

A twitch of melancholy crossed ChangMin's face when he thought about his one sided infatuation for YunHo. Back then it had hurt him deeply to realize that YunHo had had a deep crush on someone else. And why shouldn't he. He hadn't had any clue that ChangMin had feelings for him. He hadn't been aware of his existence in the first place. Glooming over his own misery, ChangMin had had a hard time seeing YunHo trying his best in getting the other's attention but always again stepping back when someone else was courting the auburn haired lad barely a year younger than YunHo had been back then.

It had cost him a lot to leap over his own shadow and leave behind his feelings, but he had wanted to make sure that YunHo gained the happiness he couldn't have for himself. He had entangled them in an icy wind, and taking advantage of the auburn haired's clumsiness, had YunHo and him fall into a heap of snow. And then it somehow had happened on its own.

That had been almost ten years ago, and ChangMin mused how YunHo was still a big part of his eternal life. He was happy though to see him together with his wedded husband, which reminded him that he hadn't visited YunHo and JaeJoong for quite some time. Maybe he should do that when he finished freezing the lake.


End file.
